


In the Heat of War

by HailQueenie



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fae & Fairies, First time writing fantasy, Goblins, M/M, Other, Warlocks, Witches, more mythical creatures, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailQueenie/pseuds/HailQueenie
Summary: Fantasy AU featuring mythical creatures. Dick Grayson has been on the front lines for months, unfortunately, he is captured by the enemy team. He is forced to use his healing powers to save the enemy's team. He faces an unknown future in order to protect his friends and family. His only goal in mind is to take revenge upon the very people who will destroy his world.





	1. Alexandrite

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments and opinions.

I continued healing my comrades as the explosion grew nearer and nearer.  I ran around the small medic tent administering medicines for various ailments. The tent was beginning to smell like iron. Thick puddles of mud and blood sloshed around my feet as I ran to grab more medication. I have to save their lives. We had to win this war or all of this would be for nothing. 

 

I wiped the sweat and dirt from my brow. I was extremely exhausted. I had not slept in 2 days and I had barely had anything to eat. Rations were getting smaller and I sacrificed my portion so that the front line soldiers could get their nutrition.  

 

I fell to the ground as an explosion shook the whole tent. Almost everything went flying to the ground. I could hear the moans and groans of the injured. 

 

This wasn’t good. I gathered my magic, blue fumes passed over the injured. I attempted to heal those severely injured first before moving to the nonfatal wounds. 

 

I hastily picked up medical salves when everything went eerily silent. I stopped for a moment. During my 13 months on the front lines, I have never heard of this silence.

 

It didn't last long until a loud and blinding boom shook the ground I stood on. Everything that wasn’t nailed down toppled over. Some of the makeshift beds that the injured laid on started unraveling. Many of the patients thrown roughly on the ground. 

 

“Shit” I mutter under my breathe. I stand and gather my wits. I tried to attend some of the injured before the silence drowned out my thoughts. 

 

I heard nothing. No yelling, no incantations, no swearing, no explosions. Nothing.

Dread encompassed my whole body. This silence could not be good. I did not dare to stick my head out to find out what happened. I felt it in my body that this could not be good.

 

I shook off that feeling and continued to gather my supplies and focused on the injured. Then I heard it. Footsteps approaching the tent. Heavy footsteps getting closer. Please let that be my comrades and not the enemy. I saw a gloved hand pull the tent flap back. I stood there in shock waiting to see who was on the other side.


	2. Garnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is taken to enemy's campsite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are appreciated

 

A large green hand pulled back the flaps of the ragged tent. A large green goblin appeared. At that moment I knew we had lost the war. His armor was covered in dirt and blood. He drew his sword while his eyes roamed over the tent then finally landed on me.

He inched closer to me I could see his face clearly. He had a giant green nose large, large ears and rough looking skin.  He watched me carefully trying to sum me up. Probably determining if I was going to fight him or not. Which I couldn’t, not with my abilities.

 

I pushed my body against the back of the tent. I knew I couldn’t defend myself. I would perish along with my unit.

Another figure entered the tent. He was a different goblin much larger than the first. He was younger and more attractive looking for a goblin.

“Oh, so we have one more huh. Prepare to die with the rest of your platoon” He raised his mace at me

I felt my heart beat uncontrollably out of my chest. This is the end I thought. I didn't save them. I failed my team.

 

“Wait he's a healer. I saw him.” The first goblin said hurriedly.

“So what kill him” The other retorted

 

“He could be useful we don't have a healer”

 

“ I don't care he’s an enemy, kill him”

 

“We could use him, idiot.” He argues

 

“No.” The larger one says simply

 

“He could heal your brother. Not to mention the general could use him”

 

“We can find another healer” He swung is mace towards me. I dodged easily but tripped over one of my patients. I fell to the ground unceremoniously

 

The shorter one grabbed the larger goblin’s hand “Wait healers are rare. You know there are no healers in our ranks. We are keeping him”

 

“Fine,” He said exhaustively

 

The larger one made a grab for me which I dodged again. I made a move to run out of the tent. But was caught by the shorter of the goblins.

The other goblin tied my wrist together with a long thick rope. He grabbed hold of the other length and pulls me forward.

 

I dig my heels in the ground refusing to move.

 

“Move”.  He commanded

 

“No,” I say stubbornly

 

“See even he agrees just kill him” He sniffs

 

“But we need…”

 

“I heard you but if the Knight doesn't like him then you can't save him”

Knight? Who is The Knight **?**

  
  


After minutes of arguing and failed escape attempts. They overcame me and I was forced to leave my platoon behind. I was hauled about 10 miles towards the enemy's temporary camp.

During the travel, the goblins poked and prodded me with questions. Asking my name, rank, origin. None of which I provided. I learned both their names during our short journey. The shorter one's name was Krobs while the larger one was Trorr. I tried to escape twice which lead me to arrive at their camp over the shoulder of Trorr. His constant groping had me on edge. But I was beyond scared. A fish in a sea of sharks.

 

The camp was set up a lot better than my previous assignments. There were large tents, a strong smell of food, loud music, and just plain enthusiasm. They were probably celebrating their victory for slaughtering my people no doubt.

The camp was shaped In a circle. The tents spread around then a larger tent was located in the center.

 

The guards let us into the camp each given me a side glance. Once I was put on my feet I stared in shock There were not only goblins but humans also. Humans seemed to be working with the goblins. We were not informed that humans had been participating in this war. But it appears they have chosen a side. This couldn’t be good. Whenever humans are involved it always involved the witches and warlocks too.

 

I was dragged towards the center tent. Inside the tent. The tent’s floor consists of several large thick fur pelts. Tables littered the tent filled with scrolls, maps, vials of liquids and more. Standing in the center stood a very tall human with dark almost black shiny armor covering his body. His helmet along with the insignia on his chest was a deep red color.

  
  


“I thought I said no pets” He growled.

 

“This isn't a pet sir he is a healer” Krobs said nervously

 

“A healer? How rare”. His eyes roamed over my body. “You sure he is a healer”? 

 

“I saw him with my own eyes” Krobs responds.

 

“We discovered him at Fort Hindle during the last battle He was the only one left”

 

“What's your name kid,” The Knight asked

 

“None of your business” I sniffed.

 

“What are you? You are no elf, are you human”? He eyes me carefully.

 

I stood in silence. I was not going to answer his question.

 

“I’m assuming you don't know who I am” His figure stands straight.  

 

“No, but I am not afraid of you” Which wasn’t a complete lie. 

 

“Oh, well kid let me tell you something I killed your entire platoon what makes me think I won't kill you”

 

“I don't care if you kill me I will never help the enemy” I stand strong. 

 

“Oh really. Kill him” The Knight commands.

 

“Wait,  sir please I was thinking maybe he can heal the injured and even the General’s daughter sir”

 

Knight stilled at that thought. Seeing the significance of that statement. This must hold significance. 

 

“I see”

 

“Fine. We will….” The Knight starts 

 

“You most certainly will not I will not betray my people” I yell

 

“Your people”? I glared at him

The knight stared at me. I held his stare

“Fine. Since you don’t want to be our healer and you don't care if we kill you. Then we will just let you go” 

“Sir……” Krobs starts again

 

“But let's see what’s our next conquest” He moves across to a large map that is spread out over the worn wooden table. 

 

“Yes, this Star City.”

 

My eyes got big. 

“Yes we will destroy their defenses and kill everyone in that city”

 

“No” I yell

He ignored me “Then we will move onto Gotham City. Have you heard of it?” 

 

No, my family was there.

 

“I will crush them like I crushed your comrades” Even though I couldn’t see it I could tell he was smirking.

 

“How does it feel knowing that you will be the cause of their deaths. I will destroy your friends and family. I wonder how it will feel to return to nothing” 

 

“Please. No.” I say in a small voice

 

“But you’ve let me no choice” 

 

“If I agree you will leave them alone” 

 

“You have my word”

 

“What if I can't trust you”

 

“Well that makes things so much more interesting don’t you think” he says in that same smirking tone.

 

“If you even get close to them I will….”

 

“You’re your just a healer. You can’t do anything” 

 

“Both of you will watch over him to ensure he lives for the next few days. Remove his war jacket and give him one of ours. We don’t want the others to kill him before we can prove his use. Then take him to the medic tent he will begin healing the injured immediately. 

 

As I am forcefully ushered out of the room “Wait, how long do you plan to keep me here”?

 

“Until I grow bored of you or until my men kill you,whichever comes first” The Knight responds coldly.


	3. Sodalite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the belly of the beast. How will our precious Dick Grayson manage to survive.

I was led to a storage tent where I was stripped of my coat. My coat though covered in body fluids and dirt held the elves’ insignia along with my rank and unit. Since I was technically undercover, I could not wear my brand around the enemy. Trorr stilled beside me once he noticed the outline of wings under my shirt. He raised up the back of my shirt where thin blue wings were folded into my skin.His eyes widen, 

****

“You’re a…” “Please I’d rather you not mention this to anyone,” I whispered sadly. 

“But how did you.. I thought they were all dead”

“Not all of them apparently. Please keep this a secret I beg of you. Please.”

“If you save my brother’s life, I will think about it” He stoically said pulling down my shirt. He gave me a large jacket that had the goblin insignia on it. It was stained in blood and dirt. Must of been taken off a dead person. He then tied my hands together.I snapped.

****

“What am I supposed to say? The humans and goblins are going to notice I’m not one of them”

“They will if you don’t shut up. Just say you’re a human. You look human”

“A human? I hardly look human”. 

“You look human enough for me. Just say you’re a warlock or something”

“They won’t believe that”

“Yes they will. Act like a human” 

“How the hell do you act like a human?” I shout

“Shhh” He puts his finger over my lips.“How the hell am I supposed to know”

“How old are you exactly” I cut my eyes to look at him. He does look a lot younger than the other goblins.

“None of your damn business”

“They’re going to notice that I’m new” I said stubbornly.

“Do I have to think of everything for you”. I glare at him

“Just say you were sent over from the main camp to help out”.

“They sent out a human...the day after your conquest”He didn’t answer me.

****

Letting me know I had to figure it out on my own. He lead me towards the medic tent. Goblin and human eyes gazed upon me, obviously noticing I was new. This won't work Trorr pushed me towards the tent. Entering the tent The tent is littered in injured men. Blood spilling onto the grounds from open wounds.

****

“Don't try anything I will be waiting in the corner” He glared.The tent was pretty big. Human and golins alike laid injured on the bed.

“Stop standing there like an invalid and get to work” 

“I will. I need my supplies from my tent”

“Work with that we have” He insisted.

“You don't have everything I need”He sighed exasperatedly.

“Make it work until the scavengers come back. We’ve raided your unit’s tents they will grab the medicine. I sat there still. They have raided my people’s belongings and now will use them as their own. As if it belonged to them. Do these goblins know no shame or remorse? “Get to work or I will make you”I sighed and I got to work healing the injured. 

****

Hours Later……………………………………………

It was late at night the camp was winding down. 

“I can't do this anymore” Exhaustion pulling at my body.

“Yes, you will or I will…….”

“I mean,I can't do this anymore right now. I haven't slept in 2 days, and I haven't had anything to eat. I need my energy in order to use my powers.”He was quiet for a moment “Alright follow me”.

****

He led me to a tent on the outer side of the circle. I could smell food coming from this tent. He told me to sit down. He fetched me a bowl of a dark looking liquid with large chunks of meat swirling around and a slice of stale bread. The soup was terrible.I ate in silence. Once finished I was brought to a tent that housed sleeping goblins and humans. He set me up on two cots in the very back of the tent. We would be out of the way from prying eyes. He tied both our wrist together. I assume it was to feel a pull on his wrist if I decided to sneak away.

He pointed to the cot “You can sleep here” With that he laid down next to my cot.

****

You would have thought that being in an enemy territory I would be too scared to sleep. But the lack of sleep and overusing my powers have exhausted my body. I shut my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Garnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter. The next chapter will be juicy. We haven't met Slade yet but we will soon!

The next day 

 

I was awoken by a loud metal clang. I opened my eyes to see someone shouting to the soldiers to get up. 

 

I stood there blearily pondering laying back down and setting fire to the tent. 

 

“My bodyguard” snatched the rope on my wrist and dragged me out of the tent towards the makeshift medical tent.

 

“You have work to do” he said 

“I want to shower”. 

“Don't we all”

“And decent clothes” 

“That's for sure” 

“I’m serious” 

“You don't get to make demands”

“I will protest” 

“You can't protest when you are being held against your will” 

“Listen you ass hole”

“Shut up. The day after tomorrow we are heading to our basecamp to regroup. There are showers and clean clothes”.

“I have to wait 2 days” 

“How many days have you been in that” 

“Exactly” ! 

“Shut up you can stink for 2 more days” 

 

“What will happen to me then? Have you forgotten that I am your enemy. If you expect me to join you, you are mistaken”. I confront him face to face.

 

“Well. It's not up for me to decide. It's up for Deathstroke”

 

“D-D-Deathstroke…..” I stutter

“So you’ve heard of him huh”. 

“He’s a murderous bastard”. 

 

He stood up and quickly moved towards me. He grabbed my arm and forced me to face him “It would do well to watch your tongue when speaking about him. He’s one person you never want to cross.You could only wish for death once he gets to you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to make regular updates. I'm hoping for at least once every two weeks.


	5. Bloodstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick puts his escape plan in motion

The last day proved to most trying.   
There were more soldiers than ever sent to the medical tent. I strained myself to provide everyone with at least basic medical needs before moving to more complicated wounds and abrasions.

I healed the Trorr’s brother. He didn’t thank me but I could tell in his eyes that he was more than grateful. I watched him help his brother to the sleep tent to rest. I felt a pang of emotion watching that scene. I felt happy that I saved his brother but that was soon cut short when I realized I saved another enemy.

That night there was a huge celebration. To my demise they celebrated accomplishments for slaughtering my people. The ugly goblins clinked their glasses together. The humans joined the fun. Singing old hymns and watching the women dance around the giant bonfire.

I set a plan in motion as they drunk their alcohol. I would make my escape. To enact my revenge I will sneak into the main tent steal their maps and plans. My people would have the upper hand in this war. 

After the last bag was packed everyone was clear to be moved in the morning. Krobs brought me out towards the “festivities”. My hands were tied in rope and he pulled me along like some pet. Others took a glance at me but ignored me for the first part. Already drunk and enjoying their time. 

A human did approached me asking what I was and why I was tied up. My bodyguard replied that it was none of his business.

He dragged me towards the sleep tent and told me to stay there until morning. When dusk hit I set my plan in motion. I snuck out of my tent and watched as those drunken idiots parade around the camp. Spilling alcohol all over themselves. Making suggest gestures. I noticed that Hood had joined the festivities.. Seemingly oblivious to the soldiers antics he joined in on the fun. He drank and drank. After what had seemed like most of the soldiers were passed out drunk I put my plan in motion. 

I snuck into the main tent with ease. There was no one around. I approached the main tale and grabbed the big map off the table. I saw a large knapsack in the back of the tent.   
I emptied out the contents and placed the map inside. I quietly left the tent. Everyone was still gathered by the campfire. Which was on the side of the main tent. I quickly hid in the shadows carrying the sack on my back. I snuck towards the exit. The guards were gone. Probably joining in on the “fun”. I ran towards the only exit. My plan was to flee back to the base camp with the map. We would do a surprise attack and avenge our fallen allies. 

Though my journey was cut short when a figured appeared in my path.


End file.
